1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to railway cars and particularly to a replacement roof panel for use on railway cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,821,299, issued Sept. 1, 1931; 2,000,299, issued Feb. 8, 1934; 834,467, issued Oct. 30, 1906; 434,322, issued Aug. 12, 1890; 84,205, issued Nov. 17, 1868. The above patents show various arrangements for connecting adjacent sheet metal edge portions.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art.